The Real Inscription
by Friendsfanatic90
Summary: After watching the last episode of Lizzie, I couldn't help thinking that what Gordo wrote wasn't his original inscription. I was right, so I wanted to know what would happen. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I decided to come back with a new story, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I walked over to Gordo hoping to get my yeas I walked yearbook back. He was still writing in it, but he closed it  
  
quickly when he noticed me.  
  
L: Gordo, are you finished yet, you've had my yearbook for like a month?  
  
G: Its not quite right yet...  
  
  
  
Just then someone walked over and asked him to sign their yearbook. He warned me not to read it. I figured one  
  
little peek couldn't hurt:  
  
Dear Lizzie.  
  
We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should  
  
finally share this with you. I really, really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful inside and out. I can honestly say I   
  
wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will   
  
always be by your side. Your friend always, and hopefully more if you want.  
  
- Gordo  
  
L: Oh my Gosh!  
  
I suddenly had a fluttery feeling in my stomach. The photographer called us over for the class picture. I stood next to   
  
Gordo knowing I had to do something, but what? I glanced over at Gordo, he was such a good friend to me all these years  
  
and I had always taken him for granted. Different memories started flashing through my mind. Picture day of 7th grade, the  
  
time Matt destroyed my dad's autographed football...and a lot more.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I can't believe I am actually going to let Lizzie read what I wrote soon. Its funny how it was so easy to write all that  
  
stuff down, but I can't seem to say it to her face. I heard the photographer call us over. I stood beside Lizzie in the photo.  
  
She looked a little flushe but I dismissed it. Then, just as the picture was taken, Lizzie leaned over and kissed me!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you liked it, I will write more soon. I'm sorry it was so short, it looked a lot longer in my notebook. 


	2. Confusing Thoughts

AN: To clear up some confusion, when I said last episode, I meant the last episode that was ever filmed. Although there  
  
are a few episodes un-aired, they are ones that are out of order, not actually coming after the episode I am talking about.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
What did I just do? Well, I guess...no I couldn't...but I might like Gordo? The more I thought about it, the more  
  
the possibility grew on me. The only problem was that, what if they broke up and then weren't friends anymore. But then again  
  
he had said in his inscription..."I will always be by your side." Those words were echoing in my head, I couldn't hide my feelings   
  
forever, but I could try... yeah right.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
She read what I wrote didn't she? Oh no, now I'm going to have to face rejection, I was sure of it. I turned to face her.  
  
G: Lizzie, what was that for? Did you read... I was cut off.  
  
L: I-I think I need to go think about some things Gordo, I-I'll talk to you later.   
  
What had I done? Now she couldn't even talk to me. At least she hadn't rejected him...yet.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I ran off to my house, I couldn't bear to face Gordo, all I knew was I had a lot of thnking to do. I looked at note again  
  
"your friend always and hopefully more if you want..."   
  
  
  
That was the thing, what did I want? Who was I kidding? I knew by the end of the day I would probably end up just   
  
being friends with Gordo. I mean, look at what happened at the Murder Mystery Party, we got intrerrupted. And we pretended  
  
everything was normal then, Why couldn't we do that now? I was confusing myself, even *I* didn't know what I was talking   
  
about, or in this case thinking. I heard the phone ring.  
  
My mom picked it up and she didn't say anything, so I assumed it wasn't for me. I was relieved, but then...  
  
Jo: Lizzie, its for you! OH NO! OH NO! Who could this be? I had an idea and I was feeling queasy at the thought.  
  
I picked up the phone...  
  
L: H-hello?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha-ha clifhanger. Please, no flames, but I appreciate advice. Thanx for reading. I know it was an extremely short chapter  
  
but I wanted to end at a good place. 


	3. To the Park They Always Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any part of the Disney empire  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was visibly shaking from nervousness. She knew she liked him, but did she really want to pursue a  
  
relationship with him? Wait, whoever said this was Gordo on the phone. Oh well, only one way to find out.  
  
L: H-hello? Sure enough, Gordo's familiar voice was on the other end.  
  
G: H-hey Lizzie! I think we should talk...in person. His breathing was uneven, he seemed unsure of what he was about to say.  
  
"Could you meet me at the swings in the park in about 1 hour?"  
  
L: Sure...I'll see you soon. She gave a quick good-bye and went to take a shower. When she was out and had dried her  
  
hair, she turned on the radio and sang along with the familiar lyrics.  
  
*You've been searching the world to find true love  
  
Looking in all the wrong places  
  
When all of this time, you've been blind to love  
  
As plain as the nose on your faces  
  
It's here, Its now  
  
Open your eyes and see it  
  
Right here, right now  
  
open your eyes to love  
  
You've been down on yourself thinking somethings are wrong  
  
Wondering why love has never found you  
  
Don't you know its been right here all along  
  
If only you'd look around you  
  
Its here, its now  
  
Open your eyes and see it  
  
Right here, right now  
  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Love has been right by your side  
  
Oh so close that you couldn't see  
  
If love could speak, it would shout to the sky  
  
I've always been here, I always will be*  
  
Lizzie couldn't take it anymore, she snapped off the radio. It was fate, if she had had any doubts about her feelings  
  
for Gordo, they were gone now. The song was perfect, but it also kind of made her feel stupid. "Love has been right here  
  
all along." Had she really been that naive? She looked at the clock and realized that she had 15 min. She decided to get  
  
an early start so she could have a few minutes to herself.  
  
When she arrived there was no one in sight, except one figure moving among the swings muttering to themselves.  
  
It was silent, except for the quiet chirping of the occasional bird. As she moved closer to the swings she recognized the  
  
lone figure. Apparantly Gordo had decided to get an early start too.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe Lizzie ha actually agreed to meet with me, this was it, I had to ask her how she felt. 15 minutes  
  
before I was set to meet her I couldn't take the silence of my empty house. Maybe at the park I would be able to sort  
  
out my thoughts at the park. I approached the swings but decided not to sit down. I started to pace and looked up for a   
  
split second to see Lizzie coming closer to the park. I guess she couldn't wait any longer either. This gave him a slight  
  
glimmer of hope as he watched her come closer...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: What ya think? For those of you who don't know, the song was LMNT - Open your eyes (to love). I think this was my   
  
longest chapter yet, I promise things will get interesting in the next chapter. 


	4. Miscommunication Helps No One

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. Well, here is the 4th chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
As I walked towards the swings, I caught Gordo's eye, I noticed there was an emotion there that I had never seen  
  
before but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. He fell into a swing and I took the one next to him. There was an awkward  
  
silence, I wanted him to speak first, but then again, he had already said his feelings, it was time for me to share mine. I   
  
opened my mouth to speak but no words came out so I closed it. I felt my cheeks turning red, why? He finally spoke up   
  
then, much to my relief.  
  
G: Lizzie, I know you must have read what I wrote in your yearbook, even though I told you not to. I nodded, feeling a small  
  
smile beginning to form. He returned the smile and if I hadn't have been sitting down, I probably would have fallen over. That  
  
lop-sided grin always made me go weak at the knees.  
  
L: I'm sorry, but my patience was wearing thin. Finally, I spoke!  
  
G: Well...now you know m-my feelings, s-so... he trailed off not finishing his sentence, but I knew what he was asking. I   
  
took a deep breath and started to reply slowly.  
  
L: Gordo I...I really don't know what to say. When I first read what you wrote, I got kind of confused. I mean, Kate had told  
  
me at the Murder Mystery Party that you liked me ( he looked surprised at this but I kept going) but I didn't believe her. But  
  
then, what you wrote, I tried to convince myself that we were just friends, and that we could just forget about this, I mean, I   
  
didn't see myself ending up with you when I went home after school today. But... I was cut off.  
  
G: I get it, you don't feel the same way. Its okay, I promise that we will stay friends. He had a sad expression on his face  
  
and then he got off the swing and started to walk away.  
  
L: Gordo, wait!   
  
Then he started to run and before Lizzie could get her wits about her, he was gone. She knew he would be heading   
  
home so she walked that way. When she got there, she saw a light flicker on in his room. She rang the bell, but no one   
  
came to the door, so she started throwing pebbles at the window.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Of course she wouldn't like me, I'm just her slightly dorky best friend. I started to   
  
run home, I couldn't face her anymore, and I felt tears at my eyes. Boys weren't supposed to cry. I knew she was calling me  
  
back but I just kept running. I flicked on the light to my room and slammed the door. I heard the doorbell but I didn't feel like  
  
talking to anyone. I was about to blast some music, taking this opportunity while my parents weren't here, but I heard   
  
something hit my window. I walked over and opened it. I saw her standing there with tear stained cheeks, she looked as bad  
  
as I felt, even though I still thought she looked beautiful. I motioned for her to come inside the house and then I heard her  
  
light footsteps on the stairs.   
  
I sat on my chair facing the computer, and didn't even bother to look when she walked in.  
  
G: What are you doing here? I said this icily and I saw her flinch, she had never seen this side of me before, then again   
  
neither had I.  
  
L: Y-You didn't let me finish saying what I wanted to at the park. She took a deep breath and continued, even though I   
  
did not acknowledge that I heard her. "The reason why I couldn't picture us together was because I figured that if we were  
  
to try and talk this out we would get interrupted and then we would never talk about it again, like at the Murdur Mystery   
  
Party. And I guess I was right on the interruption part, but this time it wasn't my father, it was you."  
  
G: "What are you trying to say?" I was confused as ever. And she was starting to ramble.  
  
L: I guess I'm saying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That is where I leave you. MWA HA HA! Sorry, I just want to kind of prolong it so I will have more chapters, plus I was  
  
getting sick of typing. Hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update soon. 


	5. Spying and More Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't Lizzie McGuire!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
L: Y-You didn't let me finish saying what I wanted to at the park. She took a deep breath and continued, even though I   
  
did not acknowledge that I heard her. "The reason why I couldn't picture us together was because I figured that if we were  
  
to try and talk this out we would get interrupted and then we would never talk about it again, like at the Murdur Mystery   
  
Party. And I guess I was right on the interruption part, but this time it wasn't my father, it was you."  
  
G: "What are you trying to say?" I was confused as ever. And she was starting to ramble.  
  
L: I guess I'm saying...that... I like you too.  
  
I fell off the chair at that moment. I knew that she was trying hard not to laugh, but I didn't care. I felt like the   
  
luckiest guy alive. I got up off the floor and sat back down. What should I say?  
  
G: That's great! Smooth, very smooth. You couldn't come up with anything better? Quick, say SOMETHING!  
  
G: Lizzie... would you maybe like to go out with me sometime... like on a date?   
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
Ok, here it goes, I'm about to tell him how I feel.  
  
L: I guess I'm saying...that...I like you too.  
  
  
  
I was about to say more but he fell off his chair. I was trying my best not to laugh at him, was he really that   
  
surprised? As he stood up I could tell he was searching for something to say.  
  
G: That's great!! Lizzie...would you maybe like to go out with me sometime...like on a date?  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but I heard a beep. We looked out the window to the street and saw my mom waving us over  
  
from her car. Gordo hung his head in dissappointment, but we walked out.  
  
Jo: Hey kids, Lizzie would you like a ride home?  
  
L: No thanks, I want to walk, gives me time to think.  
  
J: Fine, but if you're not home in 20 minutes, then I'm gonna come find you. And with that, she drove off.  
  
I nervously grabbed Gordo's hand when my mom was out of sight. He gave it a light squeeze and I felt electricity  
  
shoot through me, I loved the feeling.  
  
L: I believe I was about to answer your question, before my mom interrupted. He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.  
  
L: Well, I would love to go out with you, Gordo. He looked up and gave me a huge Gordo-grin.  
  
As we approached my door, he still hadn't spoken. I was about to open the door when he pulled me back to face   
  
him.  
  
G: Lizzie, wait! Before you go, I wanted to do something that I've been waiting a long time to do.  
  
L: And what would that be?  
  
Suddenly, I noticed he was starting to lean in and I knew what was coming. He softly kissed me, and I felt fireworks  
  
go off in my head, and my stomach had butterflies. What was going on? As he pulled back, I was speechless, so I stared  
  
into his dazzling blue eyes.  
  
END POV  
  
Little did they know that someone with a video camera happened to be watching them through the window. A devilish  
  
grin spread across this person's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, review people! I'm not posting another chapter until I get 5 reviews, THAT'S 5! I really want to know what people think.  
  
Thanx for reading. 


	6. Parents

AN: I have a few important things to say before I continue with this story. First, I am not trying to bully anyone into reviewing,  
  
I just would like some feedback. Second, I fixed a mistake in the last chapter. I forgot that L and G had gone to Gordo's house,  
  
they weren't at the park, so I rewrote the last chapter a little. Thanks to LoopyLou1 for catching my mistake. Also, does   
  
anyone know what Ethan means in the movie when he says 'word' after the 'sting' conversation? Ok, enough with this boring   
  
AN, here's the story:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIZZIE'S POV   
  
I had just kissed Gordo, and liked it, a lot! It gave me a strange feeling but I didn't care. At that moment, my dad   
  
chose to open the door.  
  
Sam: Lizzie, its time for dinner! Oh, hi Gordo, would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
He gave me a nervous look, like he had just been caught shop-lifting or something. I wanted tor reassure him, but  
  
couldn't without giving it all away to my father. We were both probab;y thinking the same thing, we can't tell yet. I was a   
  
little scared of what my father would do to Gordo if he found out. I mean, he was VERY hostile when I was going out with   
  
Ronnie.  
  
G: Uhh, sure, thanks!   
  
My dad walked inside and I squeezed Gordo's hand, then let go, as we walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, we  
  
were having my mom's infamous stroganoff. I had to get us out of this. My mom turned to us...  
  
L: On second thought, mom, we have to go work on a something for school, can we go to the digital bean?  
  
J: Lizzie, school's over, are you just trying to get out of eating dinner?  
  
L: No, there is just going to be a dance at school tomorrow and I...we offered to help with the decorations! *How could she   
  
argue with that? Nice move, Lizzie*  
  
J: Well, fine, but I'll save some for you if you change your mind.  
  
I grabbed Gordo by the arm and ran out the door. We waited until we were at least a block away from my house,   
  
and we burst out in laughter.  
  
G: Nice save, McGuire! I was afraid I was going to have to eat that stuff for a minute.   
  
L: Don't worry, I like ya too much to let you eat that. We laughed a little, and then Gordo grabbed my hand. We walked   
  
in silence. When we arrived at the DB, I expected him to drop my hand, but he kept a firm grasp on it until we were seated  
  
at a table.   
  
G: So what is your mom gonna say when you don't go to a dance tomorrow night?  
  
L: Gordo? There really is a dance tomorrow. I thought that could be our first date.  
  
G: That sounds good.  
  
At that moment the door to the DB opened and in walked Matt. He saw us and walked over. I was about to come  
  
up with a name when he spoke.  
  
M: Save it, I wanted to know if you planned on telling mom and dad about your relationship? I stared at him opened mouthed.  
  
L: What are you talking about?  
  
M: Don't play dumb.   
  
At that moment he whipped out his camera and showed us the tape of them kissing. Gordo blushed madly, while my  
  
face went white as a ghost.  
  
L: What are you gonna do with that?  
  
M: Well, I was thinking about showing it to mom and dad. What do you think?  
  
L: You little weasel!  
  
G: Lizzie, maybe we should tell our parents, at least before he gets to them?  
  
L: Do you have any idea what my dad might do to you if he finds out we're dating?  
  
G: I don't care, as long as I'm with you  
  
That had to be the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I was about to reach over and kiss him when I saw my brother  
  
with his camera and decided against it.  
  
L: Okay, lets go!  
  
However, Matt had race out ahead of us. I didn't think much of it and Gordo and I slowly walked to my house. We  
  
figured my parents would be harder to win over than his. As we neared my door my dad swung it open. I let go of Gordo's  
  
hand that I had been absentmindly holding.  
  
Sam: You two have some explaining to do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, another cliffhanger, I'm sorry. But I have to do something to keep people reading. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not   
  
mking any promises. It seems everytime I say I'll update, I take longer to do it. Anyway, I'm rambling so, BYE! 


	7. The Parents reaction

LIZZIE'S POV  
  
My dad did not look happy, he was really red in the face. I could tell it would be worse than when I dated Ronnie. I   
  
noticed a video tape in his hands and I gasped. That's why Matt ran out of the Digital Bean. He showed my parents the tape!  
  
We were in for it. Gordo saw the tape too and turned pale.  
  
Sam: You two, in here now!  
  
Jo: Sam, don't you think you're overreacting?  
  
Sam: I just saw a tape of my daughter kissing a guy, I don't think there is any way to overreact.  
  
He walked inside angrily and my mom motioned us to follow. I couldn't tell if she was angry, or if she was on our side.  
  
My dad was pacing in the livingroom.  
  
Sam: You two cannot date eachother! I stood up at that moment to yell but my mom stepped in.  
  
Jo: Sam, we knew this was going to happen sometime!  
  
S: We did? He looked like he was calming down but I couldn't be sure. And how did my parents know this was going to   
  
happen before I did. I glanced at Gordo and he didn't look too good so I reached over and squeezed his hand to comfort him.  
  
He smiled at me but didn't let go.  
  
Jo: Of course, she liked him in 4th grade remember? I guess Gordo's mom owes me 10 bucks!  
  
L: You were betting on us? I don't believe this!  
  
S: Right now is not the best time to talk young lady!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Will Sam come to his senses? Even I don't know. I know it was short but I felt like I was taking too long to update   
  
so here you go. I'll try to update sooner but school has got me going crazy. Thanx - Friendsfanatic 


	8. The door is always open

Recap:  
  
Sam: You two cannot date eachother! I stood up at that moment to yell but my mom stepped in.  
  
Jo: Sam, we knew this was going to happen sometime!  
  
S: We did? He looked like he was calming down but I couldn't be sure. And how did my parents know this was going to   
  
happen before I did. I glanced at Gordo and he didn't look too good so I reached over and squeezed his hand to comfort him.  
  
He smiled at me but didn't let go.  
  
Jo: Of course, she liked him in 4th grade remember? I guess Gordo's mom owes me 10 bucks!  
  
L: You were betting on us? I don't believe this!  
  
S: Right now is not the best time to talk young lady!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe they were betting on us, but I kept my mouth shut. Maybe my mom could talk some sense into my  
  
dad.  
  
Jo: Sam, can't you just let them date? Lizzie can't stay your little girl for ever.  
  
Sam: Yes she can, remember I made that rule, she can't leave the house until she's 25! (AN: Don't worry, I'm not that cruel, its   
  
just a joke)  
  
Jo: Sam!  
  
L: Can you please stop talking as if I'm not here. And dad, could you please stop being so overprotective? I can handle   
  
myself and you're embarrassing me.  
  
Even though I had known Gordo my whole life and he knew how overprotective my parents were, it was different now  
  
that he was my boyfriend. MY BOYFRIEND! My boyfriend, Gordo my boyfriend, could say that all day.  
  
S: Gordo, I think its time you left. Gordo looked relieved and started to head towards the door. I stood to walk him out.  
  
Sam: No, Lizzie, you stay here.  
  
L: Bye, Gordo. I know I sounded pathetic. He just nodded, he didn't even say goodbye! Now I was by myself with my   
  
father's rage.  
  
J: Lizzie, I think its great that you and Gordo are a couple, I'll try to onvince your father, run upstairs and I'll come and talk  
  
to you in a minute.  
  
I smiled at my mom and ran, she was a lifesaver sometimes. I hearded a bit of shoutng but for only a few minutes.  
  
10 minutes after the yelling stopped there was a knock at my door. I allowed the visitor to come in thinking it was my mom.  
  
At that moment in poppedGordo with a smille on his face.  
  
L: Gordo! What are you doing here? He walked over and sat on my bed next to me, I noticed he left the door open. I went   
  
to go shut it for privacy bt he told me not to. I was confuse.  
  
G: Your father decided to let us date, but when we're up here we have to keep the door open. I rolled my eyes.  
  
L: Why doesn't my father trust me?  
  
G: I don't know, but I told my parents and they were fine with it. Do you wanna go for a walk?  
  
L: Sure! I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is where I leave you, for now anyway. I didn't really leave a cliffhanger because someone has been complaining  
  
about them. *Cough* Jess *Cough* Lol. I'm out - Friendfanatic 


	9. Walk

Lizzie's POV  
  
As I walked outside with Gordo, hand-in-hand, I could feel warmth spread throughout me. I never wanted to let go.  
  
We were wandering aimlessly. There were stars sparkling in the dark sky. I was feeling something different than usual but  
  
I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I figured it was from all the excitement the day had brought. We were walking in a   
  
comfortable silence and we ended up at the park once again. People ask me all the time what is so special about the park.  
  
I don't know exactly, it just had so many memories and it was always so beautiful at night. We came to a tree and Gordo  
  
sat down with his back against it. I sat down between his legs with my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms   
  
around me. I sighed in contentment. I really had no idea what to say and it didn't matter.   
  
G: Lizzie?  
  
L: Hmm?  
  
G: What is it that you like about me?  
  
  
  
L: What? Was he insane? Why wouldn't I like him?  
  
G: I'm sitting here and I can't, for the life of me, figure out how I got so lucky that you chose me.  
  
I didn't know how to respond. I liked everything about him. I like his hair, his smile, his personality, I loved everything.  
  
Loved? Did I just say love? Wait, I couldn't love him, I was too young, but then again, was there an age limit for love? I  
  
finally got the courage to answer.  
  
L: I love everything about you. Your smilr, the way your curly hair always falls in your face, and I like how you don't care what   
  
other people think. You're amazing and...and I...  
  
Should I tell him I loved him, what if he didn't love me back? I'll never know if I don't say it.  
  
G: You what?  
  
L: I...I love you. I looked down at the ground and I was thankful that my back was to him, I didn't want him to see me   
  
blushing like crazy. The, he softly spoke,  
  
G: I love you too.   
  
I turned around and looked in his eyes, I could tell he was serious. Those eyes, I could drown in those eyes. I felt  
  
myself lean in slowly. Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I felt the world melt away, and I knew we would be together  
  
forever.  
  
*The End*  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to end it but I was having serious writers block. It wasn't the bes ending I could have come up with and it was   
  
kind of rushed but I needed to end it. I am in the process of writing another story. Yes, its   
  
another L/G, I just can't seem to break away from it, its addictive. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, that's what keeps me  
  
writing these stories. 


End file.
